


Halloween Pumpkins

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2019 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: The story behind Millicent's naming.





	Halloween Pumpkins

"Kylo, look! She's perfect."

"But she's not black. I wanted to get a black cat, for Halloween."

"Kylo, this is a living creature, I'm not accessorizing for your ridiculous 'holiday'."

"I know that, I'm not a complete idiot."

" . . . "

"Don't give me that look, Hux. I wanted a black cat because Halloween's my favorite time of year, so it's like having a little of it all year round. We could name it Pumpkin. Plus, black cats have a really hard time getting adopted, so it would be nice to give one a home."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. See, I'm not as shallow as you thought."

"Ah . . . Anyhow, there are no black cats here. And I like this one because she seems very calm and collected. I think she would do well at the apartment."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, she's orange, we could still name her Pumpkin."

"Absolutely not, Kylo. A lady with class, such as she, deserves a name with a bit more gravitas."

"Hmmmmm. Ok, how about Buffy?"

"Do you understand what gravitas means?"

"The Vampire Slayer got pretty grave, especially in the later seasons. Ok, never mind. Uh, Elvira? That has a classy sound to it."

"I know who Elvira is, Kylo. Absolutely not."

"Um, then how about Morticia? No? Oh, Carrie is a traditional name."

"I really don't think it is. No."

"Awwww, c'mon. What about Rosemary?"

"That one's not awful. But I hated that movie."

"How could you hate that movie? It's a classic! Ok, fine. Let's change tactics then. Jason."

"What?! It's a female cat! And I don't like that name either. So inelegant."

"Oh, don't be so gender-biased. The cat won't care."

"I think she looks like a Millicent."

"Millicent?! Where the hell did That come from. What about Hallow?"

"Now you're just reaching. I'll have you know that Millicent was Father's great aunt. She saw spirits and was known for her prowess at the ouija board. She went to a seance in a cemetery and was never heard from again."

"Oh stop it; you're so full of shit. You just said that so I'd agree to the name."

"Absolutely not. My aunt took me to the cemetery when I was ten. She showed me the gravestone of the person Millicent was trying to reach. There's a scorch mark on the plaque the shape and size of a woman's hand."

"That's not . . . Really?"

"Yes Kylo. Really."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'."

"Well, I guess Millicent it is. But hey, you're orange, I could still call you Pumpkin."

"Not if you enjoy breathing."

"Ooh, show me your claws. That's pretty hot."

"I will kill you and let Millicent eat your remains."

"That's the spirit! And you thought you didn't like Halloween. Wait, where are you going? Hux? You finding someone to bring us her paperwork? That's cool. I'll just wait here with Millicent. You like me, don't you. I'll bet you wouldn't eat me, right sweetie?"


End file.
